Queen of Darkness
by bayvause
Summary: {Vauseman inspired story} What happens when Piper Chapman's world is ruled by the evil Queen of Darkness Alex Vause?
1. I

I walked down the dark rainy streets of the village with my black hooded trench coat on. Everybody is roaming the streets without any emotion, it's all been drained. Nobody even remembered when this place was filled with color or even light.

There's four different types of people. There's the useless non powerful kind which people call basic, aka me and my family, then there's the kinda powerful ones which people call followers, then theres the all powerful ones which are called the leaders.. but there's one rank that's higher than all of us and it's the queen. She has a emperor rank so nobody faces the queen.

I heard at school someone tried to face the queen, but failed and got destroyed in the most horrifying death possible that it was too disturbing to go into detail.

Each rank has their own village. The basic gets a torn up run down place where you have to steal and struggle for food, while the followers have a little bit nicer place where you don't have to struggle for food, but have to sometimes steal to keep the lights on. They don't use their powers for good and sometimes pick on us, but at least it's not often.

The leaders don't pick on the followers unless they're really mean and have nothing else to do because the leaders village is really nice, better than the basics and followers. They don't have to steal, or struggle for food, but they're also snobby, kinda like my mother, sometimes I think she's secretly one of them.

They're greedy and always ask for everything. They don't have to steal but it doesn't mean they don't. They see one thing and they wanna take it but they have to be really good because there's a lot of security going on over there than it is down here. If you get caught stealing, you'll be brought to the queen and all that other stuff on what she does to you is confidential, but you should know not to steal because the queen is scary.. and sometimes she gives mercy.

The emperor obviously has a kingdom, not a village. She has something that all the other ranks below doesn't have and she likes it that way, she likes to have power and demand. I know how to read people and I've seen her before when I snuck into the leaders village. I can tell she hates being vulnerable but fear is never shown in her green emerald eyes.

I just came from the leaders village actually, only to get some food. They're so focus on luxury stuff that they don't care if their food has gone missing, neither does the security guards. Yet I'm still extremely careful.

I basically ran to my house before someone gets a basket of my food that I rightfully stole. I also steal other things. Books, CDs, Headphones, name it, as long as it's not a luxury item I'm okay with stealing anything.

I looked around and I didn't see anything so I slowed down my pace. Until I heard close footsteps, I started running again. I'm always alert and it's a dangerous place, I don't like people within two feet next to me, to think I want someone a few inches behind me.

"Piper!" Said a voice, not a deep voice, it's like an annoying childish voice and instantly knew it was Larry so there was no point in running.

I slowed down and continued walking ignoring Larry. I heard him catch up and he asked me a bunch of questions that I ignored. Until he stopped right in front of me. I try to shove past him but he wouldn't move.

"Larry!" I screamed. "Move! It's raining and the food is getting cold, my family is starving!" I tried pushing him but he still wouldn't move

"Bullshit! You don't even like your family! Your dad is probably not even home!" He shouted reaching my level of tone. He's right I don't, and my dad is probably out on some village girls bed. "Why won't you talk to me!? Is it because I said I liked you? And wanted us to be more than friends?"

"No!" I said. And it was the truth, kinda.

"Then why." He whispered.

"Larry, I am talking to you! I'm talking to you right now! Just please move out the way so I can go home." I pleaded.

Silently he did just that, and I walked away.

When I got home I quietly opened the door, but just my luck, my moms awake. She was on the couch watching poor quality tv. The screen was too bright and it only showed black and white. Bottles were everywhere. It was on the worn down small dirty coffee table, on her lap, and on the floor.

I slowly walked in front of her. Her head was slightly tilted and her eyes were closed. Thank god. I walked back to my basket and went upstairs to my room. The door creaked as I opened and closed it. I opened my basket and feasted on the food I got, I haven't eaten in two days and I'm very hungry. I ate everything in there and it felt so good to be full than hungry in my opinion.

I took off my clothes and looked in the smudged up, dirty mirror. I have a tattoo underneath my breast that says 'Fight Off Your Demons'. Every time I change, I look at it everyday.

I got into my pajamas and laid down, forcing myself to fall asleep. Until I heard rocks thrown at my window. I try to ignore it but it continued. I groaned and walked to my window opening it up. When I did a rock flew in and I ducked my head before it hit me in my face.

"What the fuck!?" I shrieked.

"Sorry!" A girls voice said.

I looked down and see it was Polly.

"What the hell polly!?" I whisper shouted.

"Sorry! Anyways, let's go out." She said.

"Polly! It's obviously late, I'm tired, and I'm not dressed!!" I said and gestured to my pjs. All she did was scoff.

"Oh please! Get your butt dressed and come out." She said.

I had no choice but to listen or else she wouldn't leave and so I started to change to a nice slimming black dress, that I obviously stole from the followers along with high heels.

I came downstairs quietly and exited out the front door. I made my way over to Polly and she was wearing a white shorter dress, with black boots, that I stole for her from the followers. She smiled at me and squealed in excitement and dragged me, running near the exit gate of our village.

"We're going to the leaders club." Polly exclaimed.

"What!? No! We only go to followers and only followers, we've agreed to that!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes but, I've heard from the followers that the leaders opened up a new club! And it's totally legit, we have to go." Polly said tugging my arm.

I felt tiny little droplets pour on me.

"Please Piper! It's starting to rain again, let's go!" Polly begged.

"No! You know us basics aren't suppose to mess with the leaders stuff!" I shouted.

"You do it!"

"For food Polly! They don't care about food! It's basically raining out of the sky for them!"

"Well since you sneak in there all the time why can't we do it again?" Polly asked. "Come on Pipes please!?"

I was hesitant but I gave in.

"Fine but if a security comes hunting us down, I'm taking off these heals and leaving you behind." I said but all she did was squeal in excitement, again.

She dragged me by the arm and we snuck into the followers gate, then once we made it to the leaders gate we difficultly snuck in there, especially with these dresses and heals.

She lead the way to the bar and it was kind of a big line but nothing we couldn't handle. Once it came down to us, he asked us for IDs but I forgot mines at home, I looked over to Polly and she took out two IDs.

"I knew you would forget yours." Polly whispered over to me.

He checked it thoroughly and eventually let us in. We walked in and it was crowded. Polly said she was gonna dance but I told her I'm gonna go stay by the bar. She gave me some extra change and I thanked her.

I sat on the stool and waited for the bartender to take other peoples orders until it was about time he asked me what I would like.

"Margarita." I said and gave him two gold coins. He nodded and started making my beverage.

"A margarita, really?" Asked Polly as she slid to the stool next to me.

I chuckled.

"Let's go, this place isn't what I expected." Polly said dragging me out, not even letting me take a sip, wasting my money. Once we were outside the club I tugged my arm back.

"Polly, where are we going? And stop pulling my arm, it's irritating!" I said frustrated.

"Come on Pipes trust me." She pouted. I sighed.

She held out her hand and I connected it with mine. She smiled widely and squealed while running, dragging me with her.

The guards looked at us weird but didn't suspect anything because we weren't dressed as basics. Did I forget to mention that basics aren't allowed here? Well they aren't, which is why we sneak in and out. One mistake, we're done.

"Polly! You're attracting attention!" I shrieked but she payed no attention.

We came to a stop at a forest, it was a tunnel but it all made out of branches, leaves, and vines. I looked at Polly confused but she was still smiling. By now she wasn't holding my hand anymore and started walking into the tunnel.

"Polly!" I said calling after her.

I had no choice but to follow her. It was hard to walk in here and you truly need sneakers to walk over these branches and vines and stuff but I managed. I saw light but no Polly so I walked deeper into the tunnel.

"Hello?" I said.

"Pipes!" Polly squealed hugging me. I was startled but calmed down a little relieved I wasn't in danger.

I looked around and there's five people around but only four staring at me. I was confused.

"W-who are these people!? And where are we!?" I asked.

"This is where I go, when you're not around." Polly said. "This is my escape, and I wanna share it with my best friend." She exclaimed.

"But you didn't answer my first question." I said.

"Oh yea, that's Jessie." She said pointing to the light skinned girl with short black hair and bangs, smoking out of a pipe with her dark brown eyes.

"That's Dice, his real name is Dylan, but he doesn't like that name." She said pointing to a white boy with brown hair and blue eyes, smoking weed.

'Dice is better?' I thought.

"That's Bree." She pointed at a pale girl, with red hair, not the natural kind, the dyed kind. She was on her phone texting while chewing gum.

"That's Micheal." She pointed at a tall dark skinned guy with nerdy glasses, drinking beer.

"Sup." Micheal said.

"Sup." I said.

"And that's Jordan." She said pointing at a pale guy who's sleeping in the corner.

"Hello." I said after Polly finished introducing me to everyone.

"Guys this is Piper." She said.

"Want a smoke?" Dylan said grabbing a new roll. He snapped his fingers and the tip of his index has a tiny flame and he lit the joint up. Bree popped her gum.

"Nobody's impressed." Bree said.

He must be a follower. Followers have nature powers. Leaders have destructive powers. The queen has every power you could imagine.

"Don't mind dice, he likes to impress girls with his powers." Polly said rolling her eyes.

"Is it working?" He said asked as he twirled his finger. When he did a line of water was traveling from outside to his empty glass.

"Not when you drink pond water." Bree said in disgust and telepathically moved the glass and poured the water on him.

He groaned.

"Come on!" He shouted frustrated. She's a leader.

"That's so good." Jessie said letting out a puff of smoke, sitting back.

"Come on Pipes don't be shy sit down." Polly said making me sit on the couch with the other people.

"So you're a basic?" Micheal asked.

"You can say that." I said sucking my teeth.

"Enough, who cares if she's a basic. Anyways, are you interested in this?" Dice asked motioning to himself, smirking.

"I like girls, dude." I said.

Everyone laughed and I instantly smiled. Dice looked embarrassed.

"Nice one, dude." Jessie said grinning, giving me a high five which I accepted.

Polly elbowed me and I turned to smile at her. We all talked for a while and they all showed me their magical powers.

"How is he still sleeping?" I asked pointing at Jordan.

"He's use to all of this." Micheal said.

"Guys!" Bree shouted making us all pay attention to her as she gets up from her seat and shows us her phone. "She wants all of us there, should we go?" Bree asked.

What Bree meant by 'she', was the queen. The queen wants us all there.

"I never saw her in person." I said.

"Then we should go see her for blondie. You know, to show you how cruel she is in person."

"I'm down." Polly says. Jessie agreed, Micheal said 'sure why not', Bree just shrugged her shoulders and said 'sure'.

"What about him." I asked looking at Jordan.

"Leave a note?" Polly suggested and we did just that.

"Here put these on." Polly said offering me leggings, nice gym shoes, a nice tank top, and trench coat with a hoodie.

She had the same thing in her hand and looked up at the guys. They put their hands up in surrender and turned the other way. I quickly changed and put the hood of the trench coat on. Polly also changed. She reached in the corner and grabbed a few more trench coats.

"Okay losers, you can turn around now." Polly said. As they turned around she threw trench coats at them and handed one to Bree and Jessie.

"Why do we need trench coats?" I asked.

"So we won't be recognized." Jessie said, putting the hood on.

We walked out of the tunnel and into the open.

"We need to keep a distance but not too much of a distance, if you get lost just meet us back at the tunnel." Dice assured me, I nodded.

We walked for what seems ten minutes and we saw a big crowd. We shoved our ways close to the front but not too close. I saw the Queen.. and she was beautiful, I was memorized.

Her long dark hair and her emerald green eyes are magnificent in person. She started speaking and I've never been more attached.

"I order you all to come here today to remind you that no basics! are allowed!" She said, putting emphasis on the word basics.

"Whoever are letting basics sneak in, and holding them here, will be punished!" She continued.

All the feelings I had for her were gone.

"Matter of fact I sense a basic here." She said as she searches the crowd. I kept my head low until I hear her shout 'you!' Then I looked up a little seeing her pointing, not at me, but a person who has the same trench coat as mine.

The person looked up and I saw it was Polly. I gasped. The queen snapped her fingers. Polly was not where she stood before but she was now on the stage face to face with the queen.

The queen yanked down her hood and put her hands on Polly's head, looking intensely in her eyes.

"Agh!!" Shouted Polly.

I wanted to scream but no sound came out, only tears. When she let go Polly dropped to the floor, weak. The queen looked down at her and scoffed.

"She's a basic! Guards take her away." The queen said.

The guards took Polly by the arms roughly forcing her up. She looked at me weakly and softly smiled at me as she was taken away to god knows where.

"I'm giving all you other people who aren't followers or leaders a chance to run away before you become like this basic right here." The queen said pointing at Polly.

I felt someone drag me away, far away from the queen, far away from the crowd. I hear them calling my name but all I could do was look back. Look back at what happen, at how I lost my only best friend.

I saw black fog and that usually means the queen disappeared, so the crowd departed. No sign of Polly. I felt someone shake me.

"Piper!" Bree said.

Dylan, Bree, Micheal, and Jessie where crowding me.

"Yes?" I said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked. No I'm not okay.

"No, I'm going to do something." I said wiping my tears roughly, storming away to the tunnel.

I held onto my necklace, the necklace Polly stole for me but it didn't matter, she thought of me and I never took it off.

"Piper! Let's not go crazy now!" Jessie said.

"I'll go crazy if it means getting my best friend back." I said angrily.

I'm coming up with a plan, and I need there help. I sighed and turned around.

"Will you help me?" I asked. They all looked at each other nervously, then looked at me. No answer.

"Right." I said walking away again.

"Wait!" Micheal said.

"Okay, we'll help." He said.

I turned to smile at them and then they followed me to the tunnel to make a plan. A plan to get my best friend back.


	2. II

"Guys, we actually don't need a plan. You have to say Alex Vause like three times and she'll appear." Bree said.

"It's a plan to say her name." Dice mumbled.

Bree heard him and hit the back of his hard as a response. He groaned in pain while bringing his hand up to hold the back of his head.

"Guys!" I said to Bree and Dice so they can stop acting like little kids. "Okay so do I have to say her name out loud or in my head." I said to Bree.

"It doesn't matter as long as you truly mean that you need her presence. If you're just thinking about her and saying her name just for fun then it won't work." She said.

"Alex Vause-" I began but was interrupted with everyone shouting at me.

"Are you crazy!?" Micheal yelled.

"Do that at your village! Why'd you think Polly got taken away!?" Jessie shouted. She's right. Even though Jessie's high all the time doesn't mean she's stupid.

"Okay, I'll go to my village and sacrifice myself to the queen. I hope you all stay safe and I wish you luck in your future." I said and hugged every one of them.

"We won't forget you." Bree said.

"Write us!" Jessie said.

"I will, don't worry. Hopefully when Polly comes back you can go to the village tomorrow and maybe find a new hangout spot or not get caught. " I said as I slowly walked away and they all agreed.

I turned to the direction of my village and ran as fast as I could and snuck past the two gates to get this over with. Once I arrived I slowly opened the front door and saw that my mother was no longer on the couch but probably upstairs sleeping.

I wanted to summon her in the backyard, not wanting her to see all the mess of empty beer bottles and wrappers, and also smell the stench of dirty laundry. I was going to open the back door until I heard someone open the front door, I froze.

"What are you doing!?" Said a drunk mans voice.

"Uh." I turned around. "Nothing, father. Just going out back for some fresh air." I said, hoping it was convincing enough. Sadly it wasn't.

"Out for fresh air!? Are you crazy!? Do you know what time it is Piper! Go upstairs to your room and get ready for bed!" He yelled.

"But-"

"Now!" He said slamming his fist against the weak dinner table that we never used together, making me flinch. "And I better not see you down here again! If I catch you, there will be punishment!" He added.

I ran upstairs and saw my mother at the top of the stairs with a concerned look. She's a light sleeper so she must've woken up from the brief yelling, but I ran past her, because it's all a trick, she doesn't really care. I went in my room and closed the door.

I went to my desk and rummaged for paper and pen and started quickly writing a note. When I was finished I locked my door, just Incase they wanna come in but I'm kinda sure they won't. The note read,

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you don't care and all but I'm running away. My friend Polly has been captured by Queen Vause and I wanted to set her free. While thinking about this risky decision I started thinking and thinking, and I've decided that I made the right choice. You've been nothing but cruel to me and all you ever did was drink your problems away, but that's mostly mom. Dad all you do is go out, get drunk, and fuck other women, while you come home fucking abusive (sorry for the language but it's true). I figured that whatever 'The Evil Queen Vause' has planned for me will be better than how you treat your only daughter. So this is goodbye, don't expect a letter from me unless it is to reply to yours if you wanted to send me one. Not that it'll happen.

Sincerely, Piper.

I heard faintly my mother asking my father 'What's wrong.' And acting like he didn't just come home from seeing his affair.

"You're fucking drunken mistake of a child is what's wrong!" He shouted. Then he started complaining. It usually leads to yelling for an hour.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started saying her name in my head three times. Alex Vause, Alex Vause, Alex Vause. I opened my eyes. Black fog appeared and after it cleared up, there she was. Even gorgeous up close.

"What's up kid, I don't like my time to be wasted." Said the queen.

"I like to make a deal." I said.

She was about to say something but was cut off by yelling.

"Woah what's going on down there." She asked. I sighed shaking my head. I didn't want to get side tracked.

"It's just a stupid fight, it's nothing. Now can we get back to the deal!?" I asked. She smirked.

"Sure, whatever you want, kid. " she said.

"I wanna switch places with Polly Harper. I saw you take her and she's my best friend, I want her free." I said. She chuckled.

"You sure kid?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure it's nothing more?" She pressed on.

"Yes." I said again. She examined my room. Then she found the note on my desk and picked it up to read it.

When she was finish she was stunned. The yelling is still continuing downstairs so it's kind of adding up to her question from earlier. She put the note down then faced me.

"So.. you think I'm the person you need for escaping?" The queen asked.

"I don't know, all I know is, I wanna switch places with Polly Harper. I'll do whatever you want. If it's to clean the whole palace, fight in the war, or even if it's for your own needs." I kinda whispered the last part but she heard me and started smirking.

"Tell you what, I'll let Polly go, so now you won't have to go away from home." The queen said.

"No!" I shouted then froze. She looked at me stunned and full of amusement. "I mean, that's not the deal." I said.

"Well you don't have to make it cause she's gonna be set free."

No, no, no, this isn't how it's suppose to go.

"Fine! It's an escape! Okay! I wanna use you to free Polly and also as an escape! I don't wanna be a witness to two drunk unstable parents where one betrays the other, and when they come home I'm getting abused everyday like I don't feel pain and I'll feel better the next day like it didn't happen! No matter how much they abuse me they still use me every single day and I'm fucking scared for what's next, okay!? I'm fucking scared. Please take me." I begged with tears streaming down my face.

"Piper!" My father yelled. "What's going on up there!" He said as I heard his footsteps come up at my door. I flinched.

"How do you know it'll be better to live at the kingdom." She said.

"Anything is better." I sobbed. "Please!" I begged as I heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Piper open the damn door you cunt!" My dad yelled. I saw the queens jaw clinch.

The queen reached for the door knob and unlocked it.

"No!" I choked out but she didn't listen and opened the door.

"Listen here little girl, didn't I-" My father started but was cut off by the queen only a few feet away from him.

"Excuse me? That is no way to treat this human." The queen said, gesturing to me shaking and crying.

My dad looked so scared, it's the first time I've ever seen him like that. It looked like he was gonna shit himself or throw up the way he was looking. He might even think he was hallucinating from all the alcohol he consumed.

The queen held up her hand and flicked her wrist with one motion, not even touching him, which sent him flying backwards to the wall with so much force, there was a hole in the wall.

"Bill!" Screamed my mother.

"How could you do this!?" She screamed at the queen, not caring who she is.

"How could you do this to your daughter!? Maybe if you were a little bit nicer, none of this would've happen." The queen said and I looked at her with so much shock, my jaw was probably hanging.

"Okay lets go." The queen said to me.

And just like that, there was black fog, and we were out of my room. Instead we were inside the castle where I see Polly scrubbing the floor with a sponge. It felt like a dream, I can't believe I'm finally away from that madhouse. I wanna pinch myself, but mostly I can't believe what the queen did.

She cleared her throat and Polly looked up. She looked angry at first but when she saw me her faced softened. Polly put the sponge in the bucket and came running towards me, making sure not to slip on the wet floor. She hugged me really tight.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here!? What'd you do!?" Polly said crying and sniffling a little.

"I came here to rescue you, but don't rescue me, please believe I'll be just fine." I said, but I'll be more than just fine.

I'll be living in luxury even though I will probably be a housemaid for the rest of my life, but not getting abused everyday multiple times is luxury to me.

"Piper, I can't let you do this." She said.

"It's okay.. please." I said.

"Okay Pipes, write me, and I will wish you luck." Polly said and I nodded. I then came close to her ear.

"Don't go to the leaders side of the village.. at least not today. They'll all look for you tomorrow at your village. If you're going back to the spot, please don't get caught." I whispered. She nodded and promised me that she will try her best to not get caught, and will mostly stay in her village.

"Bye Pol." I said.

"Bye Pipes." She said.

She walked over to Alex to go home. There was black fog, and in a second she was gone, and then in another second she's back. She walks up to me.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. You can rest now but then tomorrow, we can get started." She said. I nodded and walked with her.

She directed me to my room and stopped at the door as I walked in and examined the space. I saw the bookshelf and smiled widely as I ran my fingers across the spines.

"I see you're a fan of books?" She asked.

"Yes, a major fan. My favorite is 'The Princess Bride.'" I said to her.

"My favorite is 'To Kill a Mockingbird'" She said. I smiled at her in response.

"My room is down the hall if you need me." She said about to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted, and she stopped. "Thank you for, you know, what happen at the house." I said. She nodded.

"It's no big deal. Out of all people, you don't deserve that." The queen said and then walked away, leaving me shocked.

Who knew the 'evil queen' can be nice?


	3. III

The very next day I heard a knock on my door. I woke up startled and confused to where I am and who was knocking. Then last nights memory started flooding in my brain. I heard the knock again.

"Just a minute!" I shouted.

I leaned out of bed and straightened my hair out with my hands as best as I can and ran to the door to open it. There was this bushy haired girl standing in front of me.

"Hey there blondie. Get dressed, and meet the queen in the dining hall. Her orders." She said then walked away.

I slowly closed the door and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I just threw on some shorts and a plain white shirt then went downstairs to the dining hall.

"Finally, you are here." The queen said.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Queen Vause. Is there anything you would like me to do?" I said.

"There is actually.. may you accompany me to the ball?" She asked. I stood there shocked.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"That is who I'm asking." She said.

"Why me? Don't you have a line of girls falling for you? And I didn't know you were.. gay." I said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." She said kind of disappointedly.

"No I do!" I said quickly.

She saved me from my family and she's pretty attractive so what would I have to lose?

"Perfect! You'll stay by my side as a date, and just keep me company. Don't answer any questions or talk to anybody, but me. Also do not say Queen Vause just call me Alex when you're there. Lorna will pick out your dress." She said.

"Uh.. okay." I said.

"Lorna!" She screamed.

"Yes Alex?" A little blonde with red lipstick came in.

"Dress Piper up for the ball please." She said.

Lorna motioned me to follow her and I did. We went all the way to my room and she grabbed her sewing kit.

"Can I have a short dress please?" I asked.

"Oh sure." Said lorna.

"So.. how'd you get here." Asked Lorna, trying to make small talk.

"My friend Polly was captured for sneaking off to the leaders side. I was there with her and decided to rescue her but also wanted to leave my abusive drunk parents." I said.

"Oh poor thing!" Lorna gasped.

"Yea, and then I called Queen Vause and after a few minutes of talking my dad was gonna come in my room and abusive me but she opened the door and used her powers to force him to fly back into the wall. " I said.

"Wow. Alex never does that." Lorna said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She either takes them or set them off somewhere, but never stay and fight." She said.

That took me by surprise because I never thought I was the first to ever witness Queen Vause stick up for someone like me.

"Why do you call her by her first name."

"Because me and Alex been through a lot with my girlfriend Nicky so I earned the privilege to call her by her first name." She said.

"Oh." Is what all I said.

"How many people call her by her first name?" I asked.

"Three right now... but I have a feeling there'll be a fourth one." She said winking and all I did was nod.

Few hours past by.

"Okay so here's your dress, the ball is tonight so be prepared." She said as she handed me this beautiful dress.

It was a crop top and it was blue. It had beautiful designs on the top and glitter around the waist. The bottom was short in front but long in the back. I was expecting all of it to be short but I wasn't complaining. She then gave me blue high heels and did my hair wavy.

"There." She said smiling.

"You sure this isn't too much?" I asked.

"Yep." She said smiling and looked at the clock.

"We spent the whole day preparing and designing that dress now it's six and you gotta get going." She said shooing me out of my own room. "Meet Alex outside!" She shouted and I did.

A few minutes later Alex came outside breathtaking. She had her hair down and curly instead of straight. Her dress was gold and long. She was wearing gold heals and jewelry.

"Wow." I whispered as she came to me.

"Wow indeed." She said as she looked me up and down.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." I said smiling as she took me to the carriage.

A comfortable silent ride later and we made it to the ball. People were dressed up fancy and everything. She took me inside and we made small chat with everyone, well she did, I just stood there and it was pretty boring. Until this brunette came.

"Who's this." Said the girl.

"Sylvie, this is my date, Piper." The queen, I mean, Alex said.

"Hah! You probably forced this poor girl under her will." Sylvie said laughing.

"No, she wanted to go, I gave her options."

"Yea, either go with me or face death." She said laughing, I was getting mad. I didn't like how she was talking to Alex like that.

"No, either go with me or don't!" Alex said angrily.

"Sweetie, did she force you?" Sylvie asked me. I was gonna say my honest answer, 'no' but Alex said no talking. I looked up at her for approval but Sylvie just laughed.

"You're like her little pet!" She said laughing even harder.

"I gotta say Alex I didn't think you could downgrade anymore than you have right here." She said laughing. I was shaking with rage.

"Is she even good in bed? Can even make you orgasm?" Sylvie said but then gasped. "She must be straight... and a virgin. She still has that dumb look on her face." Sylvie said giggling.

Alex was about to say something because she was also angry as I am but I beat her to it.

"I think there's something wrong with your pet." Sylvie said looking at me.

I had my bead low but now I looked up at her and she had so much shock in her face, that she might think it's not even real.

"Enough!" I yelled, stopping my foot on the ground making Sylvie fly back.

I heard gasp from all around as I slowly walked up to her with fire in my eyes. I felt as if my hair was raised up.

"What's wrong with you!? Are you that pathetic!? I gotta say you are a downgrade but it's okay cause she upgraded." I said.

Then she was lifted up above the wall so she was no longer on the floor, we were face to face, and I was making her choke.

"Look who has the dumb face now! I don't know what type of past you and Alex had but obviously she's over you! And the fact that you came over here just to make her feel bad shows you have nothing better in your life than just to cry over the same person! Move on!" I yelled.

I was too into the moment to realize that this was really strange for everybody including me. This is out of the ordinary.

"No snarky comment!?" I asked.

All I heard was gurgling sounds, then I let her go. I made fire circle her and she started hyperventilating, trying to gasp for air after being choked as smoke cloud her lungs. Till water came from out of nowhere and splashed us both making us drenched and having the fire being put out.

She was on the floor, crying, but it's hard to tell with the water having to be splashed everywhere. She was still trying to gasp for breath as she looked at me with shock and terror as she held her neck.

I didn't like having wet clothes on so I thought of air coming towards me making me dry, and that's what happened. It was like a tornado and I was in the middle of it. It stopped and I was all dry. My dress was no longer drenched and its as it was before, but my curls got ruined leaving my hair straight. Everything else was fine, good thing I didn't wear makeup.

It didn't feel like my hair was no longer standing up and I no longer felt any rage. I looked around and saw a crowd of people looking at me with so much shock, including Alex. I ran to her, everyone moving out of my way, seeming to be afraid, but not Alex.

Why would she, she's the evil queen, nothing can hurt her.

"Let's just go back home." I whispered to her and she nodded as we teleported home.

"Why'd we take the carriage, when we could've teleported." I asked.

"I wanted you to have the full experience." She said, and it warmed my heart. Then I slowly started crying as I bowed my head.

"Why are you crying!?" She asked as she lifted up my head with her hands, she silently gasped as she looked at my eyes, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Because I ruined it, I ruined our 'date' to the ball and everything." I said in defeat.

"It's okay, you didn't, my crazy fuck buddy did, who claims she's my ex which we were never dating. I didn't like what she was saying and was gonna make her pay but it looks like you already have. How?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm a basic!" I said.

"No, you may be raised in the basic.. but you're a rare." She said.

"What's that!?" I asked.

"A rare is a rank, close to mine but not quite."

"How come I've never heard of it!?"

"Cause it's rare.. nobody thought there would be one in a long time." She said.

"So you're always gonna be the highest?"

"Yes."

"You're immortal?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Does that mean.. I'm immortal?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Rares, can change their eye color, by what they're feeling."

"What?" I said.

"Yes. When you were mad at the ball, your eyes were violet, when you were crying cause you thought you ruined it, your eyes were gold. Other than that it turns back to blue" She said.

"So does that mean I have the followers, and leaders, power?" I asked.

"Yes.. and rare, all together." She said smirking.

"What powers do you have?"

"I have every power including rare, I just can't change my eye color." She said.

"Good I like your green eyes." I said and she kind of blushed. It's the first I've ever seen her blush.

"If it's so rare why do you have my powers?" I asked.

"Because, usually when someone has all powers including rare, they also have emperor. Since I'm the last emperor, hopefully, it's kind of shocking to see you with rare powers. Especially since you're suppose to be basic."

"Oh." I said.

"I guess something provoked them." She said.

"Yea.. your 'fuck buddy' talking to you like that is what set me off." I said and she smirked.

"How do you know I don't have the emperor rank?" I asked.

"Cause I would be dead." She said.

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Kidding, kidding, there's this whole ritual where if you wanna just stop and call quits, you can hand it down to someone you trust."

"Do you die?" I asked.

"Yes... you actually get sick and die slowly."

"How'd you get emperor?" I asked. Alex tensed up as a frown was placed on her face and she cleared her throat a little, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uh.. my mom.. she- she didn't want to be an emperor anymore, too much responsibility. She wanted to also still be apart of my life but someone told her that she would live if she passed it down, so she did, she passed it down to me. Then she got sick, I found out the person who told her, was lying, it was all a trick, they wanted to be emperor but I made them pay."

"I'm so sorry Alex." I said sadly. I felt so bad for her. So many questions still ran through my mind but Alex's voice cut me off.

"Get some rest, kid. You ask too many questions." She laughed.

"Okay, goodnight Alex, I mean Queen Vause."

"You can call me Alex, kid." She said.

"Is it because I'm a rare?"

"Yea, rare to me."

She then walked away.


	4. IV

I woke up with a loud knock on my door. It's the second time I have been startled by someone knocking. I examined the room.

The dress is on the chair by the desk, and my sheets were messily tangled on me. Then the knocking continued. I just wanted to ignore it, and lay back down on my comfy bed. I wish I didn't have to get up to open the door. Then the door flew open. I sat up startled.

It was Alex, not the bushy haired girl. Did she really just barge in my room? What's so important? But Alex looked just as confused as I am.

"So you figured out of to open the door without getting up huh? Are you that lazy?" She said chuckling.

"I-I didn't know I did that." I said.

"Well that's why I woke you up for. You need training. Come down whenever you're ready." She said then left my room.

I took a shower and got changed into pants, gym shoes, and a oversized hoodie. I went downstairs and greeted her. She had shorts, a T-shirt, and gym shoes. She then guided me to a so called 'training room'.

"Do I have teleportation!?" I asked.

"No you don't."

"Super speed?"

"No, nobody does." She said laughing.

"Laser eyes." I asked.

"You're not a superhero Pipes." She said laughing. Her nickname for me caught me off guard. It warmed my heart.

"Well, I wanna know all my powers." I said.

"That's why you're here!" She said.

"Okay, lets start with mind reading-"

"I have mind reading!? Oh shit!" I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, now calm down. Okay, just think of the person you wanna read, me for example. Think of me and just talk to me in your head like you're having a normal conversation." She explained. I did what she said and I tried it. I looked into her eyes and starting thinking of her and started talking in my head like she said.

'I'm hungry.'

She started laughing.

"Good job kid, we'll get something to eat afterwards, now try to see if you know what I'm thinking."

"How!?" I asked.

"Same thing, just no talking."

I did what she said and I started reading her mind.

'When you're done with mind reading we can work on your telekinesis, then go eat.'

I gasped.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't know if you're excited cause of the telekinesis or the food." She said chuckling.

"Both! Do this work on people far away!?" I asked. I want to reach out to Polly and the rest of them... and maybe mess with my parents head.

"Yes, it doesn't matter the distance, but you're not ready for that, if you rush into it you'll probably get a migraine." She said.

"Can I work on my telekinesis now?"

"Sure, come over here." She said as she lead me to a station, it was pop cans lined up.

"Why'd you build all this stuff?" I asked.

"Because Nicky has powers, and so does Lorna, and Red." Alex said.

"-Ok so, knock down the cans, or crush them, with your mind." She said.

I easily did what she said, it wasn't that hard, it was like I knew what to do with my powers, like I already had them and it was the billionth time I used them and I knew it by heart. Alex looked at me impressed.

"Very good, lets go out to eat." Alex said.

"We're not going to the kitchen?" I asked confused when she said "out to eat"

"Nope, I know this place where they have great food." Alex said and then she teleported us to the location.

I recognize this place, it's the followers side and I've seen this restaurant before and heard good rumors about it, but I never stop to eat because one I have no money, and two I snuck in here and I wanted to go unnoticed.

"Are you always this nice to your peasants?" I asked. Why does she treat me better than anyone else? I was hers, couldn't she make me clean the whole castle if she requested? Was it because I'm a rare?

"No." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said frowning.

I dropped the topic.

Alex ordered us some stew as I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder, I winced. Alex looked at me and she gasped in total shock. Everyone screamed in panic, vacating the restaurant to escape.

It hurt a lot so I went to touch the spot. That is when I felt liquid, and a long arrow on my shoulder. I screeched in pain as I touched it and looked at Alex with so much fear.

Alex looked like she was gonna blow up in rage and looked around the room to see who shot the arrow, but everyone was gone and some screams were going on outside.

"Relax, it's going to hurt, but you'll be fine." She said as she took the arrow and yanked it from my shoulder.

I screamed so loud, the glass had almost broke into a million pieces. When she took the arrow out of my shoulder she examined it. Her face was very red, and she was shaking, like she was ready to erupt like a volcano.

She disappeared, then later on she came back, only with a young adult man in her hands. He had a bow and arrows, and he was trembling in fear.

"Why'd you do it!" Alex yelled at the man.

"Be-because! This world isn't right, you should be put down! I didn't mean to hit her, I meant to hit you!" He yelled, his voice kind've shaky, but he still tried to keep a strong firm voice. I'm surprised he confessed so easily, but either way I figured Alex was gonna get it out of him, if it was the the easy way or the hard way.

She grabbed him by his neck and started choking him.

"Silly human, don't you see? I'm immortal! Nothing can kill me, even if you tried. If you would've hit me, instead of her, you would've been in the same situation, except less worse." She then slowly put her finger tips against his chest and slowly pressed into him.

"Aghhh!" He yelled in pain as he try to squiggle free.

She had a tight grip on him and wouldn't let him go, she put her hand inside of his chest and reached out for his heart then pulled it out. It was beating against her hand while the mans face had gone completely white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and drool was coming out of his mouth. She slowly crushed it as he screamed in pain while I covered my ears. His ear bleeding scream was so loud it could be heard a few miles away.

She squeezed it so tight it disintegrated. Alex threw his dead body on the floor as fire appeared out of nowhere and burnt his corpse to ashes after it died down.

It was up until now I realized I was breathing quickly and heavily, I looked at Alex with fear as she looked at me with sympathy. She reached her hand out to me asking if I was alright and all I did was flinch. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"C-can we go home? I'm not that hungry anymore." I said, and she nodded.

She put her non bloody hand on me as we teleported home. Once we did I ran to my room and started hyperventilating. I can't believe what I just saw, out of all my life, that has been the worst thing.

I've seen people kill themselves, I've seen people shoot other people, cut them up to a million pieces, cook them alive then eat them, and I've seen people burn other people, drown them, choke them, (there's a lot of sick people in this world) but never in my life have I ever seen someone hunt another person down then reach into someone's chest and rip their heart out making it disintegrate

The fact that Alex looked ten times scarier than what she seemed, her green emerald eyes were popping out as the white in her eye turned to blood red. It is when I realized I've forgotten that he shot me in the back.

I touched my shoulder but nothing was there, just some dried up blood. Alex said I was too immortal so that means nothing can kill me, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Maybe Alex was immune to pain. I started to get lost in my thoughts until I heard a knock.

I opened the door without getting up. The bushy haired girl came in.

"H-hi." I said stuttering a little.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

Yes but I don't remember her name. What was it? Natasha? Natalie? Nicole? Nicky! Her name was Nicky.

"Yes.. Nicky?" I said.

"Yea, that's me blondie. And you're Piper." She said. I nodded.

"Listen, Alex told me what happened out there and just so you know, she didn't mean to scare you kid. She was just over protective towards you, like you literally got shot with an arrow. Look what I'm saying here is, Alex isn't really that scary, if you think about it, she's a big cuddly bear. She really cares about you so, give her a chance huh?" Nicky said. It really made me thing. She did avenged me.

"I guess." I said quietly.

"Now I get it was kinda extreme-"

"Kinda!? She ripped his heart out." I said a little too loudly.

"Come on! You wouldn't!? If I don't remember Vause telling me, is that you were choking Sylvie and almost setting her on fire." She said smirking.

Redness covered my cheeks.

"She made me mad." I said.

"He made her mad." Nicky said.

"Okay, I see your point." I said.

I got up from my bed and made my way to Alex's room. I knocked and walked in. She was sitting on her bed and It looked like she's been crying, I was shocked because The Queen of Darkness has never cried. I walked up to her and hugged her.

She was confused at first but accepted my hug nonetheless. I kissed her on her cheek as a blush appeared faintly on her cheeks.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I ran away." I said.

All she did was hug me back in response. We stayed like that for god knows how long.


	5. V

The next day I decided to practice on my own. Alex said she wouldn't be here and how she has a meeting so she can't practice with me today. I wanted to speak to people in their heads. I wanted to talk to Polly.

I thought of Polly, thought of going inside her mind. It's like my brain is traveling to the destination, but it's a far destination and it made my head hurt but I didn't give up. It felt like I was almost there, but it hurt too much.

"Agh!" I yelled in pain.

It felt like my brain had a huge bad cramp plus a brain freeze with a migraine at the same time. I buried my head in my hands as I squirmed around crying in pain.

"What's wrong!?" A female voice asked barging in my room, but I knew it wasn't Alex. I sucked my teeth.

"My h-head! I-it h-hurts!" I screamed.

"What'd you do!?" She said panically rushing towards me.

"I-I tried to t-talk to a f-friend in t-their head!" I said.

"Are you an idiot!? Didn't Vause tell you, you're suppose to only talk to someone in their head if their at least a mile away or closer!? Didn't she tell you the consciences!?" She screamed. Her screaming made it worse and I groaned in pain.

"Y-yes! But she just said, I-I-I would have a migraine." I said.

"I'm getting her." She said.

Great.

I felt like I needed to throw up. My vision was blurry and I felt dizzy. I was on the verge of lashing out everywhere. That is when I heard a angry voice. Alex.

"What the fuck!? I was gone for a few hours and you've already done something!?" Alex screamed.

"S-stop yelling!" I screamed back.

I felt her finger tips on my forehead and very slowly I felt my pain go away. My breathing went back to normal and I calmed down, whipping my dry tears. I leaned my head more closer into her finger tips because it felt that good. Until she pulled away.

"What did I tell you about the mind shit!?" She spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would happen." I said frowning, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

Her faced soften a little but she was still angry. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

'I can't get mad at her when she gives me that look.- Wait, I can feel you in my head Piper! Get the fuck out!' Alex said.

I smirked a little and Alex had a faint blush on her cheeks, but she looked angry again. I shouldn't have read her mind, but it was cute that I had an affect on her.

"Did you think I was lying!?" She said ignoring what I just did a second ago.

"No." I said. " I don't know what I thought."

"Clearly." She said in disapproval. "Just don't do it again! I'm going back to my meeting, which was very important that you had to interrupt because you wouldn't listen to me. What's next, are you gonna try to fly!?" She said angrily. Before I had a chance to respond she left.

I mentally face palmed myself. Great. Why am I so dumb. When she said 'don't do it again' I felt like she was talking about the mind reading stunt I pulled that gave me a brain ache and also trying to read her mind unnoticed.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to only find Nicky talking to Lorna. I smiled at them.

"How's the head blondie." Nicky asked.

"Good, learnt my lesson. Alex is sure as hell mad." I said.

"Yea well you interrupted her meeting." Nicky said.

I sighed. I wanted to say I didn't mean to but there was no excuse. Alex did warn me and I picked the wrong time to not listen to her.

"Your eyes changed grey when you're in pain though, pretty interesting." Nicky said.

"Are my eyes fine now?" I asked.

"Yes, there your natural baby blue eyes."

"Hm well, I came down here because I wanted to fix Alex something to eat when she comes back as an apology." I said.

"I'll help." Lorna says.

"Oo goody, another show." Nicky said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I saw Red and asked if I can cook some stuff around here as a gift for Alex. She said it was fine, just not to make a mess and clean up afterwards or else she'll hunt me down."

Me and Lorna made pasta and salad, for dessert we made cake and banana pudding, then cleaned up afterwards. I gave Nicky a sample of the pasta, cake, and pudding to see if it was good enough. Nicky approved wanting more.

"Sorry Nicky, but this is for Alex." I said.

"Whats for Alex." A husky deep voice said making me jump.

"Someone's jumpy." Alex said chuckling.

"Hi.. I made this for you as an apology." I said handing her a tray of food. "I thought you would be in your room but if you wanna eat down here it's fine." I said awkwardly.

She smirked at me.

"Thanks kid." She said taking the trey and putting it down on the table.

She dived in and moaned in appreciation. That noise made my mind wander.

"This is so good, thank you." She said and started scarfing it all down.

"Okay, well you can slow down, it's not going anywhere." I said chuckling and handed her some juice. She chugged that down too.

A little drop of juice escaped as she was drinking messily. It went all the way down to her jawline and dropped. I swallowed my drool.

"Fuck." I whispered. She stopped drinking and looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" She asked, knowing what she was doing.

"." I tried to say something but couldn't. My mouth was just wide open as I stared at her lips. Then my eyes traveled further down south. I looked back up to Alex and see there was no longer a smirk on her face but lust in her eyes.

"Hey not lesbians." Nicky said interrupting us, making me and Alex glare at her.

"It's pretty funny how I can tell when Chapman's turned on now." Nicky said and I looked at her confused. "Your eyes turns a darker blue but it's really noticeable." She explained. Lorna nodded in agreement. I blushed a deep red.

"Surprisingly it's the same for Vause, her eyes turn a darker green." She said winking at us and walked away.

We were now alone. Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well that was delicious, thanks." She said.

"Are you still mad." I said whispering.

"No." She said as she got up.

I wanted to kiss her so bad.

'What was that?' Alex said in my mind.

I was frozen in spot. She came close to my face, we were literally an inch a part.

"Pay back." She whispered. Her lips inches away from mine. I closed my eyes a started to lean in but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw she wasn't as close to my face as she was before. She looked at me smirking and walked away.

'You're a fucking tease!' I yelled in her mind.

But all she did was laugh out loud as she walked away.


	6. VI

I was writing a letter to Polly when all of a sudden Nicky came barging in my room.

"Dress up fancy, blondie-" Nicky said throwing me a dress. "We're having a party, so try not to beat any of Alex's fuck buddies or ex's up?" She smirked then walked away leaving me flustered.

I groaned, I really didn't feel like attending to another party after what happened at the last one. What if the same people are there? What if they look at me weird and they start judging me. Am I still Alex's pretend date? All I was required to do is to get dress and come downstairs so I'll see what happens then.

First I had to proof read my letter to Polly so Alex can either take it to her, or mail it out.

'Dear Polly,

My life is fine. They treat me okay here and it is not like I'm being abused everyday by my drunken parents. I also found out I was a rare, which means that I have rare powers. Can you believe it? Who would've thought that me!- basic Piper could have rare powers. Anyways how are you doing? I hope you're safe and I hope everyone else there is safe. Who knows, maybe the 'evil queen' will let me visit.

~ Sincerely Piper'

Once I got dressed I took the letter and went to Alex's room hoping she was there and not at the party. I knocked twice and heard a 'come in'.

"Hi, can you please send this out to Polly?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said rudely and snatching the envelope. What the fuck? Does she have mood swings or something, we were just fine a minute ago.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"Alex..-"

"Leave it Piper!" She yelled, her eyes flaming with fury as the veins are popping out of her head.

"No! What's wrong with you!? Why are you upset!?" I shouted back reaching her level of intensity.

"Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because... because you're my peasant! You're not suppose to care for me, you're suppose to follow my orders." She said firmly.

"You sure don't treat me like a peasant." I said texting her buttons. She slowly stepped closer to me till I was backed up into the wall. She pointed a finger at me.

"Then you are to serve these guest hand and foot. Then when the party is over... you are to clean the dungeon spotless! Or else you'll be sleeping in it for the rest of the night!" She yelled.

"You don't mean that.." I said shaking. I was very scare. I felt like running and crying. All those signs, those times we kinda had our moment. I was hoping it was all real.

I'm pretty sure Piper Elizabeth Chapman can never have a happy ending.

I tried to read her mind, but it was all blank. She knew I would try to be in her mind, she knew that I know that this wasn't the real her.. but I couldn't tell because it was all blank.

"Leave." She said forcefully. I ran to the door on the verge of crying, about to escape from the monster called Queen Vause, until I stopped and turned around to face the raging queen once more.

"You know Queen Vause.. I really thought we had something, like a...-" I snapped my fingers sarcastically pretending to come up with the word. "Ah! A connection!" I said pointing at her, while I was smiling widely. "But I guess that was all fake you know? False alarm." I chuckled. "Nobody can get through the queens solid frozen heart right? Could've fooled me. It's okay though, cause now you made it specifically clear that we'll never be a thing, or even friends! You can't even trust me. See you in the morning because I'll try really hard to avoid you for the rest of the evening."

I walked out the room and made my way downstairs as I grabbed a plater and severed the guest without any emotions. Once the guest leaved I cleaned the place up (with the help of my powers) and made my way to the dungeon.

I don't know why I was scared, I had my powers to keep me safe, even though I barely know how to use it. Hopefully this place was secure enough.

"Hey! What are you doing down here!?" A deep voice said. I jumped and turned around to see it was only one of the guards.

"I am Queen Vause's peasants and she ordered me to clean this dungeon spotless." I said.

He nodded and told me not to clean inside the cells then went out of sight to let me carry on. This place was dark and scary and it reeked really bad. I made my way to one of the cells and started cleaning outside of it.

"Psst." A female like voice whispered. I looked up.

It was a girl in the cells with a pixie haircut, a shiner on her left eye, and loads of tattoos on both her arms. Not gonna lie she looks kind've hot.

"Whats a girl like you doing here?" She asked. She had a nice Australian accent.

"Queen Vause ordered me to clean this whole dungeon or else I would spend the night here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Caused too much trouble. Kind've why I got this black eye right here." She said as she pointed to her left eye.

"Yikes." I hissed as if I can feel her pain.

"Yea.. you should seen how the other guy looked." She said chuckling. It was a gorgeous sound.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Stella, you?"

"Piper."

"Nice to meet you Piper."

"Nice to meet you too Stella." I said.

I told Stella everything as I let all my powers do the cleaning. Even though I wasn't moving it felt like all the energy was taking out of me.

We've talked for hours and hours but I left the part on what Alex had done for me and how we use to have this connection. I told her how I was trying to make her open up but all she did was yell at me to leave.

"Some people like her need space though Piper. I'm not sticking up for her or anything cause she's a total bitch but sometimes people like taking anger out by themselves, or it's probably hard for her to open up." Stella said.

But Alex told me about her mom and everything! Isn't that something she normally don't open up about!? I didn't wanna argue so I just agreed. I heard footsteps and stepped away from the cell and pretend to clean as a guard came.

"Queen Vause needs to talk to you." The guard said. I nodded and told him I'll be right up as he walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully" I said as I walked away. She waved by and winked. Her wink wasn't as sexy as Alex but it was enough to make me weak.

"Yes Queen Vause?" I asked as I entered her room.

"Listen, Pipes.. What I said, I was just stressed, I didn't mean it... it's just. I have to make a very stressful deal to make sure other kingdoms won't set war to my kingdom." She said.

"There's more!?" I said.

"Of course there's more! His people are so powerful though, here's the deal;

Option one is to give him something so valuable and meaningful that he will postpone the war for another five years and I can still be emperor.

Option two... beat him in war and every kingdom will sign a contract and leave us alone for good and I can still be emperor. If I lose the war... I'll stop being emperor.

Every kingdom is on his side and not mine. He has a lot of people. We're weak and we will not win, but in the meantime, I don't know what I should hand to him so I set up an appointment for him to take a look or make a deal for with whatever he wants. We agreed nothing inappropriate too so don't worry about that. "

"Do the war." I said simply.

"What!?" Alex said shrieking.

"Do the war.. he'll stop messing with you for good, it doesn't matter how many people are there, you just need to have talented people against his. Maybe he's just using the number of people versus yours to disguise how much they actually suck. Train your soldiers secretly, and unexpectedly request war where he has no time to prepare." I said.

"That's... that might work.. but I can't postpone, he'll be here tomorrow!"

"Then let him be, you still got time to make a choice right? When's the deadline."

"A month to decide. Once this month is over then I'll have no choice but to give my rank up and slowly die." She said.

"Okay then, say you'll think about giving or dealing it to him. We have only a few weeks to prepare. Start tomorrow morning when he leaves." I said.

Alex smiled widely and kissed me all over my cheek excitedly. I giggled as a light tint of blush covered my cheeks.

"That might work! I don't know what to think if it all fails but.. let's just think positive."

"Okay, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Goodnight Vause." I said as I walked out.

"Goodnight Chapman." She called back.


	7. VII

"Queen Vause, I have decided what my deal will be." I heard the king say while I was snooping through my door.

"And what will that be King Kubra." Alex said.

"I want one of your peasants."

"What!? You already have so many people!" Alex shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me. A deal is a deal." He said.

"Fine.. but can I at least think about this!? I still have a month till it's final." She said.

"Yes, but remember the rules. Five days before the month is over, I'll come by to pick out which peasant I want, just Incase you had some sense and will not choose war." He said, I can literally feel him smirking through his words.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye." Alex said.

Alex told me not to come out until she came in my room. Just to be safe.

A knock.

"Pipes?" She said as she slowly opened the door.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Now what.." She asked.

I never thought I would see the day that the queen would ask for help.

"We train." I said.

Alex gathered all of her guards and including peasants that can help in the war. Nicky, Lorna, Red, and me stayed out of this fight because Alex couldn't bare to see anything happening to one of us. I still helped trained and sometimes Nicky helped too while Red prepared energy food and Lorna prepare some armor uniforms that are bound to protect us.

A week has past. We've been working day and night nonstop, giving them pet talks and showing them how to use their powers to go against the kings soldiers. Someone suggested to kill the king but only emperors can do that and Alex wasn't gonna risk anything.

Two weeks past. They've gotten stronger, one person can fight off three, three can fight off nine, nine can fight off twenty seven, but we still have more training to do.

Three weeks past. The females are starting to look as buff as the men, like they can fight off a ton of bulls. They're quick to their feet and are more alert of things.

A week and a half has passed and Lorna came in the room with a magic book in her hand.

"What is it Lorna." Alex asked.

"This spell can make these people a billion times stronger with there powers than they already are." Lorna said kinda exaggerating a bit.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" I asked.

"It last only six hours." She said.

"Hopefully that'll be enough time." Alex said. "Hide the book and peasants because Kubra will be here any second."

Lorna did as she was told, after the floor was cleared, there was only Red, Nicky, Alex, Lorna, and me. Kubra barged in the kingdom making everyone but Alex jump in fear.

"Hmmm." Said Kubra.

"I'll get the peasants." Alex said, and when she means peasants she means the weak criminal ones that's been put in the dungeon, but Kubra halted her while looking at me.

"No need. I see one I already liked." He said. Alex saw what he was getting at as he came closer to me, but at the same time Alex pushed me away from him as her jaw clinched.

"You can't have her." She said firmly.

"It's the deal Vause.. or else... you wanna die a slow and painful death that is." He said.

'Don't worry about me.' I said in Alex's mind.

Alex let go off me as Kubra took me by the hand.

"I'll keep her for now since she apparently has so much value to you. Plus since she's a person, I don't want her escaping, or you hiding her." Kubra said. All Alex did was nodded as her eyes water.

"Come on Love, time to go to my castle, who knows you might spend rest of eternity there." Kubra said smirking as he dragged me away. I slowly allowed it to happen.

He took me to his kingdom where he showed me to a dungeon, where I would be sleeping. Unlike Alex, Kubra actually treats me like a peasant. All I had to do was keep my mind blank, I know how Kubra can get inside my mind. I can't think about Alex, or the kingdom or anything. Just count the days.

Kubra looked at me, and just stared. That's when I knew I had to just stare back and not think. He probably didn't know I had powers, or knew that I know what he was doing, or what is to come.

He stared. I stared.

He smiled and walked away. Later I realized I was holding my breath. As I sat on my bunk I started to fall asleep. I pray that Alex is okay.

Three more days till war.

"Wake up!" Shouted one of the guards as he threw me a bucket and a sponge and motioned his finger around the dungeon indicating I have to clean this place up.

They might have security cameras so I did it without my powers just to be safe. The whole day I was spent cleaning the dungeon till night time. That was when I got moldy food for dinner, and was ordered to go to bed.

Two days till war.

"Wake up!" The same guard said as he threw me the same bucket and sponge but then he told me I had to clean everywhere on the first floor.

I haven't eaten in a day and something tells me I'm not gonna be eating today either. I've cleaned the whole place spotless and started to cry thinking if Alex had gave up on me. I then viscously wiped my tear and started to mentally slapping myself for doubting her.

The guard dragged me back down to the dungeon and told me to eat then go to sleep, but of course I didn't eat the smelly, moldy, maggot eating food.

One more day till war.

"Wake up!" Said the guard. He threw me the same thing and told me to clean the second floor.

I did till nighttime. I was expecting the guard to drag me downstairs, give me moldy food and tell me to sleep, but instead he told me King Kubra needed me at the dining hall.

"You needed me?" I asked him. There was a whole feast on the table.

"Yes, come sit and eat with me. I'm guessing you haven't been eating for a few days." Kubra said, and it made me think that he planned this, or it's really how he treats peasants.

I slowly walked to the other end of the table and started hungrily diving in. He chuckled at my behavior.

"So, lets cut the small talk." Kubra said. "I know Alex is planning something. If not, what is it with you two!? She keeps trying to start a new deal with me." Kubra said.

As long as she doesn't deal her life away, I thought. That's when I knew it was a mistake because Kubra started smirking.

"What's the deal with you and Vause." He asked again.

So I started telling him useless information he thankfully believed.

"Nothing, it's just that, I came from an abusive family and me and her made a deal that I'll be her peasant if she'll set me free. So she technically saved my life and it'll be quite devastating that she'll give up her rank for me." I said with a shrug, without emotion.

Clear your mind. Think blankly. He stared at me for a while, then he slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm. You may go down to the dungeon and rest. Tomorrow will be the last final day for her decision so you might as well get comfortable." He said.

I nodded and went to bed.

Today is the day for war.

I felt someone dragging me off my bed and all the way to the top of the kingdom where it is the view of the field. Alex on the other side watching carefully.

"You knew about this didn't you." He said firmly.

"No sir." I said.

"It doesn't matter, once I win the war, Vause dies and we'll punish you for your bad behavior." Kubra said waving me off. I was more nervous than before.

They blew the horn. The war began.


	8. VIII

Alex's soldiers looked stronger before and that is when I'm guessing Lorna used the spell to turn people stronger for six hours. Kubras soldiers came out, most weak, most strong. I was right. The number was just to scare Alex.

The war was on for six hours exactly, but it kept continuing. Alex's soldiers had gotten weak but there was only three people left on Kubras side while there's five on hers. I heard Kubra mumble something to this tall looking buff dude. He nodded and went out of his way.

Kubra probably knew he was gonna lose so he sent him out to fight the rest.

"Vause is a bold women. A shame though, doesn't she know the other King and Queen tried to set war on each other, including me, and ended up losing? That's why they're not here today. I won. I've been ruling three kingdoms all at once, Alex can't even rule her own." Kubra said. Even though she perfectly can and everybody knows it. "It's okay, Fahari will take care of it." He said.

I had to warn Alex. I made my brain work to travel to hers and I finally met it.

'He's bringing out a tall buff guy, to finish it all, his name is Fahari.' I said in Alex's head.

Alex looked at me and slowly nodded meaning she understood what was to come. Kubra now has one more person as Alex had two, then he came out and killed one of them, while Alex's soldiers killed kubras, then Fahari killed them.

"Ha!" barked Krubra.

He took my hand and teleported me to the end of the field with Alex.

"She's mine! And you're not gonna have your rank anymore." He said.

"No!" She said. It wasn't Alex's voice though, it was like Satan himself was coming out of her. She wasn't saying no because of losing her rank, she was saying no because she wouldn't let him have me for eternity.

She was twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Her fist were tight shut that it made her knuckles whiter. Then all of a sudden, we heard a loud snap, and a thud.

I turned around and saw that Fahari had died, with a snap of his neck. Alex continued to stare down Kubra as he too started to twitch uncontrollably but not in rage.

Black smoke was coming out of him as his eyes turned red and he screamed in pain. He landed on the floor as he started to heave air. There was tears coming down her face as all of a sudden, there was a loud poof and he was gone, just like that he disintegrated . Alex passed out landing right next to his ashes.

"Alex!" I screamed. Lorna and Nicky ran towards me, jumping over the dead bodies. They carried her to the health room as Red started to take care of her till she woke up.

One month has past. Nicky has been trying to run all four kingdoms with Lorna's assistance. Me and Red has been trying to make Alex feel better, as she has still haven't woken up yet.

"Half our guards are dead, check to see if the prisoners aren't killing each other and starting a riot, that's the last thing we need." Red said.

I went downstairs and checked every prisoner. Some were scary and made me jump but in self defense I use my power to slam them in the wall. I smirked as they groaned in pain, too weak to even do anything.

"Psst." I heard and turned around. It was that girl I saw when I was cleaning this place.

"I haven't seen you in forever..." She said.

"So where've you been" she said after a long pause.

"Well.." I paused waiting for her name I seemingly forgot.

"Stella.." She said, she kinda looked sad that I forgot her name but hid it anyways.

"Well Stella, I've been out." I said.

"Didn't know peasants were allowed out, if that's the case where's my freedom." She said chuckling.

"I'm technically not a peasant anymore, it's complicated I guess. By the way, you're a prisoner, not a peasant." I said.

"Okay, what have you been doing then." She said.

"Only my business." I said.

"Well I've heard a beautiful blonde got captured and there's been war, oh and also how the queen killed the king and passed out. Still hasn't woken up hasn't she." Stella said.

I was shocked.

"How do you know that!?" I asked.

"Shit gets around." She said with a shrug.

I nodded.

"I should go upstairs." I said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, the last time I said that I didn't fulfill my promise." I said smiling and walked away upstairs.

I went to where Alex was recovering to see if she had woken up. Red was stroking Alex's cheek. When I came in she looked up at me and smiled. She grabbed a letter that was on the bed and handed it to me.

"You had gotten some mail." She said.

'From Polly.'

I tore it open. It read.

'Dear Piper,

I'm so happy you're okay and nobody is treating you awful. Im also shocked that you have secret powers but also happy for you because it is so awesome. Hey, have you heard the war going on? King Kubra is dead and Queen Vause is unconscious, but of course you knew that. Had she woken up yet? Is she slowly dying? Fill me in.

Love Polly (and the rest of the crew)

P.S, we're all safe, and being careful.'

A tear escaped my eye at the thought of Alex dying. She can't die because she's strong and she has so much to live for, I just met her. I can't lose her.

"Hey Red, I'm tired so I'll see you and check in on Alex tomorrow." I said and she nodded. I went to Alex's room and held her pillow tightly at the fading sent of her. I've been sleeping in her room ever since she passed out.

Two months had passed and it's been torture. I had a break down every second and life wasn't the same. I talked to Stella every single day. She's been making me feel better but most of the time I just think of Alex. When I went to check on Alex, she was alone, sleeping, still breathing but unconscious. I walked to her and sat down holding her hand.

"Alex, if you can hear me. Please wake up. I need you." I said as I started crying. "It's not the same, life isn't the same, I don't know why but I need you in my life for it to go back to normal. I feel unstable without you so please, please come back to me." I got up and kissed her on the lips.

I must admit, kissing an unconscious body for one minute was kind've weird and strange but then I felt her kiss back. I pulled away while green emerald eyes were staring at me weakly. I smiled widely.

"Alex!" I screamed with so much joy I think I would combust.


	9. IX

"Hey kid." Alex said weakly.

"How are you feeling!? Are you okay!?" I asked putting my hands all over her head. She chuckled.

"Relax. Fighting an emperor just drains all the energy out of you. That's why an emperor has to do it because they have more energy than all the ranks alive." Alex said.

"How are you gonna rule all four kingdoms!? I mean Nicky and Lorna are ruling till you recover, so if they can do it, you can too." I said smiling.

"Pipes, it's so much more than just sitting on a thrown watching over people. They break the rules. They have needs that need to be met only an emperor could provide. I need to make sure everything is done correctly especially since Kubras gone, but at least that's one less thing I gotta worry about." Alex sighed.

"Alex, it's going to be okay. I believe in you." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Pipes." Alex said. I nodded my head.

"Well I'm going to go get Red and tell her you're awake. I'll let you rest." I said as I walked out.

After I told Red I went to the dungeon to talk to Stella. She was very happy and surprise to see me.

"Hi." I said gleefully.

"Hey." She said in her accent.

"Queen Vause is awake." I said. It almost looked like Stella was frowning when I said that.

"That's good, how is she doing?" She said.

"She's doing good, I mean she's a little weak because she just woken up but she's starting to get stronger." I said as she slowly nodded. The awkward tension between us was getting too much to handle.

"Well, I just came down to tell you the news. See you later." I said. Making an excuse to leave.

"Bye." She said frowning.

I walked upstairs wondering why she was frowning. Then Lorna came running towards me.

"I'm so happy, Alex is awake. Me and Nicky cannot do this anymore." She said happily.

"That's the only reason why you're happy she's awake!?"

"Of course not sweetheart, but we know Alex, and Alex doesn't die." Lorna said.

I nodded. I walked upstairs to Alex and she looked healthier than she was before, wow she snaps back quickly.

She saw me and got out the bed. I ran up to her and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you would never wake up." I said whispering.

"I woke up for you." She said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well your wonderful voice and sweet kisses woke me up." She smiled. My heart could combust.

We kissed passionately for a while till it turned out to be making out which causes us both to moan and make us out of breath, separating us from this kiss.

"Why do I feel like it's not over?" I asked.

"Maybe because it's not." A voice that's not Alex's said from behind me.

A/N

Sorry for disappearing! I really don't do A/N's but I felt the need because I went away for a long time 'cause I had no ideas and some people wanted me to update! So this came into mind. It was just laying in my draft and I decided to complete it. OH and my bad if it was short and my explanation for disappearing will start to be longer than the chapter I wrote!

P.S I'm writing another story but won't publish it till it's all complete so it won't leave people sad that it's not completed. Xoxoo 3 (I will finish this story, don't worry.)


	10. X

I turned around quickly to find a tall buff man standing at the doorway. My breathing quickened as my jaw clenched.

I just got Alex back and I'm not going to lose her again. I stared intensely at the man and it caused him to fly towards the wall down the hall.

I let go of Alex's hold and a went to where I had thrown the man.

"Piper!" Alex yelled, but I payed no attention.

Alex got from her bed and tried to hold me back but I was stronger than I have ever been.

"Piper, snap out of it! Ben is a friend!" She yelled. When I heard the word friend, I suddenly stopped. My whole body calmed down and I looked at the dude who was now put down on the floor, cowering in the corner.

"Your friends a whimp." I muttered... and I wasn't lying for someone who is big, tall, and buff he sure is a coward.

"Damn, Piper... take a chill pill."

Dude got up and he looked upset. "I'm not a fucking whimp! How the fuck am I suppose to fight somebody with powers!" he yelled.

I glared at him.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Alex yelled.

I huffed and walked out the room so her and Ben could be alone.


End file.
